dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BreezieCat
Welcome to DARP Nice to have you with us. If you have any questions, feel free to drop onto Chat, or send a message (we call them Owls here) to anyone in the Admin team. Alex Jiskran 18:59, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Talk Bubbles So, I made you a new template: Template:BreezieCat for your talk bubbles. Rght now there's two templates in there. The first is for talking or OOC talk, and the second is for your character. Here's the code to use them: Here's what they'll look like: You can always add more bubbles later, or change those, but if you need to let me know so I can show you how since the first time might be tricky. Have fun! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 21:20, June 30, 2015 (UTC) RP? Would you like to RP Cat and one of my characters sometime? They're all on my talk page. 04:31, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Template I saw you created a new bubble for Cat, so I moved it into your template (Template:BreezieCat) and got rid of the other one. If that was a mistake, let me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:50, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Chat I'm afriad I can't get on chat from where I am. I'll be home in a couple hours, and might be able to get on then. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:52, July 1, 2015 (UTC) :I'm sorry...I was trying to help, but since I apparently messed up your stuff, I've put it back. I did post on you page if you had a problem with it to just let me know. I've restrored your Template:Cat and reverted my change to your template Template:BreezieCat. Really they should be combined into the same one for ease of use, but since you don't seem to want that I'll just leave your stuff alone. Sorry for the trouble. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:03, July 1, 2015 (UTC) RP? Hey Breezy! I'm Sophia, but you can call me Mina, thanks to my username. I was wondering, since you're new here, would you like to RP sometime? My chars are here, so you can decide which one you'd like to RP with! By the way, welcome to DARP! :) That's great! Where would you like to RP them? Hmm. The Hogwarts dorms aren't available for RPing because Hogwarts is closed for the summer. Sorry. :( That's not a bad idea! There's one, Hyde Park. I'll start. :) Deletion? Hey, Breeze. Just a little tip. Don't delete talk messages again, please? Actually, I'm not asking, I'm telling you. Make an archive page and put them in there. No deleting on talk pages. The Admins will get all over your case about that. Just telling you, because I got talked to because I did exactly what you did. Just saying if you want to keep your hide safe and sound. 07:01, July 4, 2015 (UTC) PS Frost is absolutely right. It's in the basic policies here, so please just make (or ask someone to make for you) an Archive. :) Jisk Warning As per our chat policy, sexual discussion of any kind are expressly prohibited. You said you read the rules; you chose to break them. You have been given a 2 hour ban from chat. If any of this continues, that ban will be lengthened, and we will also prevent you from editing. I hope you realize how seriously we take these rules. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 01:10, July 6, 2015 (UTC) : "BreezieCat I know i know no Sexual conversations or even talking about it" The above statement from you implies you knew you weren't supposed to talk about that sort of thing, and you chose to anyway. It doesn't matter if someone spoke to you about it prior to this or not-- this is a policy we take very seriously, and you stated that you were aware of the rules. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 01:19, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Chat You broke a rule and now you have to face the consequences, no matter how sorry you are. I hope this situation has made you realize how serious we take these rules, and how strictly we enforce them. Let this be a warning for you to not break any rules again. Policy You cannot revert your talk page. Create an archive if you want one. You have already been spoken to about this. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 20:11, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Talk Page I would like to remind you--because somehow this has not been made clear enough to you--that you cannot erase any messages from your talk page. You can move them to an archive and link that on your talk page, but they cannot be deleted. As you should now know, we can undo your edits, so attempting to erase things is useless. Has this not already been reported, I will be reporting this. 06:28, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Final Warning I have seen the chat logs and heard from several users that you are causing all kinds of disharmony in our chat. Additionally, as it's been pointed out, you cannot erase your talk page. You have already been given a one-week ban for your behavior. If anything else disruptive happens, we will ban you from our wiki. I hope you see how serious we take this. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:52, July 22, 2015 (UTC)